


Straw-Hats' Return

by Midnite_Republic



Series: Prompted Pieces of the Sea [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Epic Moments, Gen, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, I don't even know what to classify this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: The Straw-Hats' return is as epic as any other story about them.





	Straw-Hats' Return

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 5 of 20 years at sea.  
> Prompt: Epic Moments.  
> There were many moments I could think of for this one, but the image of the 9 current Straw-Hats and Jinbei all standing together ready to kick some ass after so long stuck in my mind.  
> (Also my lack of ability to title things becomes more obvious from here.)

It was a story that was repeated often. First, from different perspectives from those who had been close enough to see the events clearly, then later put together by those who had a talent for telling stories. It was requested at every opportunity, and not just by the children.

Everyone had heard about the Straw-Hat Pirates before the incident. It was hard not to after all the insane stuff they had been credited with by the government and the gossip highways of the seas. Friendly sailors passing through had brought stories of them and the events at Enies Lobby that had been in the papers, then there was what happened at Maineford. Events that you had to be living under a rock to not hear about.

Then when he returned to Fishman Island, Boss Jinbe had brought with him tales of what had actually happened in the time that was not broadcast. Tales of a straw-hatted boy who just wanted to save his brother. Did his best and almost got him to safety, only to lose him as he gave up his own life to save him.

While the rest of the world above may have speculated what had happened to the crew afterward, (many doubting that they still lived, or had gone into hiding after realising they were too weak to continue on) those that listen well to Jinbe knew they were expected eventually. They just needed some time but they would be back soon. Not only that, but they would make waves again when they did.

So, for some, it wasn’t that much of a shock to hear that members of the crew had been spotted around Fishman Island, almost exactly two years to the day from the War of the Best. 

From there events just snowballed. The Straw-Hats appearance, Madam Sharley’s prediction, the Princess’ disappearance, the fight between the pirates and the king’s guards. 

Then Hody Jones made his move.

The New Fishman Pirates took over the Island. Holding the king and his sons’ hostage and attempted to do the same with the princess. Surrounding themselves with masses of men under Hody’s direction.

At almost the last moment before capture, the princess called for Straw-Hat and he came. 

_And he wasn’t alone._

Boss Jinbe, the other eight Straw-Hats, even their ship. Ready to fight for Fishman Island. Ten fighters.

Against the combined might of the New Fishman Pirates, stated to be 100,000 strong. 

Basic odds would state that the Straw-Hats were at a disadvantage just by numbers, but they were also standing defensively for the princess. It should have been obvious that is would be their loss.

Hody should have found more men. (Or picked a better time for his attempted coup.) 

The Straw-Hats hadn’t been seen for two years. Even rumours of where they were had it that they were split apart. But they fought together like they had been doing so for an unbroken lifetime (and allowed Boss Jinbe to join them just as seamlessly). They did it effortlessly, seeming not to even break a sweat.

The Straw-Hats were back, and they were even more formidable than any story about them from two years previously had ever painted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
